


That's Sergeant Buckley to You

by Gabitha_1131



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabitha_1131/pseuds/Gabitha_1131
Summary: Buck secretly takes the Sergeants exam.I didn’t like everything with the lawsuit, so I changed it. Yes, Buck sued but he didn’t sue Bobby. Buck went to the Chief about his suspicions about his lawyer, they contacted the Attorney General and set everything in motion. Buck did not give Chase anything about his family. After the lawsuit, the Chief called everyone in and told them what Buck had done for them. They felt like asses and apologized.I put all this in here, so that when Buck gets the promotion there are no lingering feelings or questions about whether he should get it or not, etc.
Relationships: the usual couples
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	That's Sergeant Buckley to You

Although they usually had days off together it was rare that it was a Friday. The day started off as normal. Buck got up at 4:30 and went for his run, he loved to run. It helped to clear his mind. He got Eddie into it as well. They would take turns. When he returned, he woke Eddie with a dirty kiss. He grabbed Eddies cock and teased him a bit. Eddie moaned and Buck kissed him again. Eddie tried to extend it, but Buck pulled away laughing. “Tease’, Eddie yelled. Buck laughed harder. Eddie went for his run. When he got back Christopher was up, they did his PT exercises while Buck showered. After everyone was dressed and ready for the day, they sat down to breakfast. Buck is the resident cook. He loves to fuel his boys for the day, even if it was with turkey bacon that Eddie made them buy. Eddie did the dishes as Buck wrangled Chris to brush his teeth. They loaded him into the truck and drove him to school. When they got back home, Eddie shoved Buck against the door. He kissed him hard. 

Buck could feel Eddies cock on his leg. “You think you can tease me like that” Eddie said between kisses. Buck just moaned as Eddie sucked on the scar on his neck. They slowly started to remove their clothes as they made their way to the bedroom. “You liked it and you know it” Buck said between moans. They parted lips briefly to take off their shirts. Eddie growled. Buck loved it when Eddie got possessive. He pushed Buck onto the bed and nearly ripped Bucks pants off. Eddie had his pants off in record time. Eddie stared at him with lust blown eyes. Eddie wanted him. Buck needed him. There was an electric charge between them. It had been a few weeks. Eddie got injured and Buck was focused on studying. 

Eddie climbed onto the bed and reattached his lips to Buck. They made out for a few minutes. Eddie reached into his nightstand and grabbed the lube. He slicked his fingers and was met by a surprise. Eddie growled again. “You are a menace Buckley.” Eddie pulled out the plug and plunged it back in. Buck moaned. Eddie was going to tease Buck like Buck had teased him. He pulled it out and pushed it back in a few times. “Eddie, fuck me NOW. Please.” Buck barely moaned out. Eddie pulled out the plug, slicked his cock and slowly pushed in until he bottomed out. He waited until Buck gave him the go ahead. Buck nodded and Eddie started off slow. The roll of his hips was sinful. He always knew which way to roll them to his Bucks prostate. (They are both verse, but Eddie tops more). Buck liked it slow (sometimes), it was intimate, like they were virgins. After a few minutes, Buck was meeting his thrusts, Eddie picked up the pace, until the only sound besides their moans was the sounds of their bodies slamming together. Bucks moans turned into incoherent babbling and Eddie knew that he was close. He slowed his hips and got the roll right and kept hitting his prostate until Buck was coming all over them. Eddie followed close behind and pulled out of Buck.  
They laid in bed for a few minutes lazily kissing. Eddies phone rang. It was his abuela. She needed his help around the house. They got up and showered, Eddie went to his abuelas and Buck went to the library.

9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1 AT THE LIBRARY 9-1-1 9-1-1 9-1-1

Buck is in his own world studying. He was reading through various policies and looking at his notes as well. He was too busy flipping through his notecards to notice that someone was watching. He didn’t notice Athena when she walked up to his table. She observed him for a few minutes. “Hey Buckaroo” Athena spoke, and Buck shot up startled. “Oh, he-hey Athena. What are you doing here?” Buck tried to cover up the books and notes. Athena pulled out a chair and sat down. “Buck, what is all this?” He didn’t meet her eyes. “Oh, ya know. Just some light reading.” When he looked at her, he could tell that she didn’t believe him. “Its research. I’m writing a book.” Athena chuckled. “Buckaroo, if you are going to lie, at least make it convincing.” 

Buck was silent for a minute. “I am studying to take the Sergeant’s exam in a few weeks.” Athena just looked at him. “I know. I know. You’re thinking that I am not smart enough to take it and that I am going to fail horrendously and that I shouldn’t waste my time.” Buck continued like that for another few seconds until Athena put her hand on his arm. “Buck, you are not STUPID. You may do stupid things at times. But you are NOT stupid.” She rubbed his arm when she saw tears in the corners of his eyes. “Bobby didn’t say anything. He would have given you the time to study. Let you be the man behind. We could have study sessions.” 

“The only person that I have told is Eddie. Its just Hen and Chim like to tease me about being dumb and it gets to me sometimes. I know they mean well but it hurts sometimes. I didn’t tell Bobby because I don’t want to disappoint him. I know that he would more than accommodating. But I can’t disappoint another parent. My parents are crap, he is the father I have always wanted.” Buck said as more tears started to flow. Athena just sat there rubbing his arm. “Its okay Buckaroo. I understand. I will keep your secret on one condition.” She told him the condition and he agreed. They sat together for a little while and Athena quizzed him. He knew every answer. He was able to give a well thought out explanation of certain policies. Athena was impressed. She chuckled. “Buckaroo, you are going to pass this exam. You got this.” 

Buck was silent for a minute. “I am studying to take the Sergeant’s exam in a few weeks.” Athena just looked at him. “I know. I know. You’re thinking that I am not smart enough to take it and that I am going to fail horrendously and that I shouldn’t waste my time.” Buck continued like that for another few seconds until Athena put her hand on his arm. “Buck, you are not STUPID. You may do stupid things at times. But you are NOT stupid.” She rubbed his arm when she saw tears in the corners of his eyes. “Bobby didn’t say anything. He would have given you the time to study. Let you be the man behind. We could have study sessions.” 

“The only person that I have told is Eddie. Its just Hen and Chim like to tease me about being dumb and it gets to me sometimes. I know they mean well but it hurts sometimes. I didn’t tell Bobby because I don’t want to disappoint him. I know that he would more than accommodating. But I can’t disappoint another parent. My parents are crap, he is the father I have always wanted.” Buck said as more tears started to flow. Athena just sat there rubbing his arm. “Its okay Buckaroo. I understand. I will keep your secret on one condition.” She told him the condition and he agreed. They sat together for a little while and Athena quizzed him. He knew every answer. He was able to give a well thought out explanation of certain policies. Athena was impressed. She chuckled. “Buckaroo, you are going to pass this exam. You got this.”


End file.
